Mi Presidente
by Yess10
Summary: Eres Nueva en el instituto Namimori, que sorpresa te espera...


_Espero les guste este one-shot. _

_Katekyo Hitman Reborn no me pertenece :( Ni sus personajes. _

_Disfruten la historia LectoraxHibari, el sueño de muchas :D _

Eres nueva en el instituto Namimori, te presentas a la clase como (TA) (TN), el maestro te pide que te sientes en una silla junto a la ventana. Después les pregunta quién sería el delegado de la clase, todos los alumnos hicieron caso omiso a la pregunta del maestro por lo cual este volvió a preguntar, de nuevo nadie decía nada.

**-(TA) (TN) sería una buena delegada, además así conocerá mejor la escuela y conviviría con más alumnos.** –Dijo una chica que estaba sentada atrás de ti.

**-(TN) si ella sería una muy buena delegada de la clase.**\- Comentaban más chicos en el salón.

**-Bueno señorita (TA) por lo visto usted será la nueva delegada de la clase.**\- Sentencio el profesor.

**-Pero yo no he dicho nada.**\- Trataste de defenderte, pero el profesor ya había anotado tu nombre en una hoja y te la entrego para que la firmaras.

En fin no tenías opción por lo visto, aunque no sabías porque nadie quería ese puesto, se supone que el delegado se puede retirar de clase antes, además tiene cierta autoridad en los alumnos y podías gozar de varios privilegios, pero en fin ahora ese puesto era tuyo.

Cuando la clase termino el maestro te pidió que llevaras la lista de los alumnos al comité estudiantil donde estarían los otros delegados de la clase y se elegiría al presidente de delegados, tomaste la lista y te dirigiste al comité, pero vaya sorpresa no sabias donde estaba, así que te dispusiste a buscarlo, al fin lo encontraste y solo estaba un chico que al parecer era el delegado de la clase de a lado.

**-Así que tú eres la chica nueva, que valor de ser delegada. Pero eso será muy interesante. Que te parece si después de la reunión vamos por un helado o al cine.** – Te dijo el chico con demasiada confianza.

Entran otros chicos que también eran delegados.

**-Bien ya que estamos todos es hora de escoger al presidente de delegados. Algún voluntario?.** – Comento una chica que era la delegada al parecer de uno de los últimos años.

Te presentaste como la chica nueva y la delegada de tu grupo, todos se sorprendieron y te dieron la bienvenida y se presentaron.

**\- (TN) puede ser la presidenta.** – Menciono el chico que te había invitado a salir anteriormente.

**\- Me parece muy bien, (TN) ella sería una perfecta presidenta.**\- Menciono otro chico.

**-Por qué yo? Si no conozco la escuela no sé nada de cómo funciona.**\- Trataste de defenderte pero fue en vano.

**\- (TN) parece que todos están de acuerdo con que seas tú, así que felicidades presidenta.** -Estrecho tu mano la chica de nombre Haruka.

**\- Término la reunión, todos a clase.**-Sentencio la chica.

Salieron del salón del comité y se dirigieron cada quien a su clase, pero Haruka te alcanzo

**\- Vas a ir a la cita con Fuji?.** -Te pregunto con mucha confianza.

**-De que hablas, que cita?.-** Cuestionaste muy confundida.

**-Vamos, si escuche antes de entrar al comité, que te invito a salir.**\- Dijo Haruka con un tono burlón.

**No lo sé.**\- Dijiste sin importancia

**-Vamos te diré algo, a todas las citas a las que va Fuji hay besos.** – Dijo Haruka en un susurro

**-Pero que? Si apenas lo conozco, seria mas una salida de amigos nada más.-**Le dijiste algo alterada.

**-Pues para Fuji, es algo más, así que prepárate que tus labios serán besados.** – Te dijo Haruka

**-Labios? estas mal, yo nunca he besado, además quien se atreva a besarme, es porque busca su muerte segura.** – Le dijiste con un tono muy molesto y amenazante.

**-Pues que niña, si no piensas besar mejor ni vayas. Además tu como la presidenta tienes que ir con el presidente disciplinario después de clases para entregar la lista de delegados, así que tus labios tendrán que esperar.** – Te dijo Haruka entregándote la hoja de los delegados.

**-Espera pero yo no quería ser presidenta.** – Te defendiste

**-Pues ya lo eres, ahora ya vayamos a clase.** – Haruka parecía algo molesta.

*FINALIZAN LAS CLASES*

Te diriges al comité disciplinario, tocas la puerta, al no escuchar respuesta alguna, abres la puerta con sumo cuidado.

-**Disculpe estoy buscando al presidente del comité disciplinario?.-**Preguntas algo nerviosa, no sabias porque te sentías así pero el ambiente era algo tenso.

**-Adelante, mi nombre es Hibari Kyoya.**\- Te dijo un joven de cabello azabache que se encontraba detrás de un escritorio de madera.

**-Soy (TA) (TN) un gusto conocerlo.** Estrechas su mano, le entregas la lista, él la coloca en el escritorio.

**-De que país eres (TN)?.**\- Te cuestiona mirándote a los ojos.

**-De (TP), Hibari-sama.**\- Respondes aun algo nerviosa.

**-Woa, Interesante. Tome asiento. **-Te indica un sillón que se encontraba a un lado de la puerta, tu te sientas y el se acerca al sillón.

**-Dicen que las (TNacionalidad) son especiales.**\- Te dice acordonarse a ti.

**-Que quiere decir?.**\- Lo cuestionas

El te aprisiona tus muñecas con sus manos y tus piernas con sus piernas, recostándote un poco en el sillón.

**-Ya lo veras.**\- Te dice acercando su rostro al tuyo.

Entonces coloca sus labios sobre los tuyos, es un beso muy suave y muy tierno, te sorprendió mucho, pero correspondiste cerrando tus ojos, él se separó y abriste los ojos, pudiste ver una sonrisa linda en sus labios.

**-Wao. Me mataras? Recuerda que las paredes tienen oídos.** -Te dijo soltando tus muñecas y piernas, te sentaste en el sillón y él se se incoo frente a ti viendo tu expresión.

**\- Tomaste algo que no es tuyo y ahora me lo vas a devolver.** – Le dijiste con un tono de reto.

Colocaste tus manos en sus hombros y tus labios sobre los suyos, comenzaste a mover tus labios sobre los suyos y él lo correspondió, este beso era más intenso que el primero colocaste tus manos en su cuello y él las suyas en tu cintura, haciendo aún más intenso el beso, se separamos por culpa del vital oxígeno.

**-Gracias por devolverme mi beso.**\- Le dijiste con una sonrisa.

**-Wao, crees que esto se va a quedar así?.** -Te reto.

Te volvió a besar aun con mayor intensidad, te abrazo y enredaste tus piernas en su cintura te sentó en el escritorio, donde podía besarte mejor, recorría tu cintura con sus manos y tu recorrías su pecho, podía sentir sus músculos a través de la ropa. Finalmente se separaron nuevamente, mas agitados. Entonces se incoó frente a ti nuevamente.

**-(TN) (TA) Quieres ser mi novia?.**\- Te pregunto con una linda sonrisa.

Te bajaste del escritorio y le diste un beso tan suave y dulce como el primero.

**-Si, Kyo-kun.**\- Le respondiste

Se puso de pie y te abrazo por la cintura.

**-Bien, ahora tendremos reuniones todos los días después de clases, incluyendo los fines de semana.**\- Te dijo con una sonrisa en sus labios, y ayudándote a levantarte.

**-Pero, no se suponía que ibas a matar a quien te besara?.**\- Te pregunto acercándote más a él.

**-Que haría Namimori y yo sin su perfecto presidente, mi presidente.**-Le respondiste dándole un apasionado beso, que obviamente el correspondió.

_Bueno aquí termina, espero les guste. :3 _


End file.
